Condenados a lo que sentimos
by alexita Malfoy
Summary: La vida de Pansy se ah vuelto un lio y Harry cada dia se involucra mas, eso no cambia la relacion entre ellos, pero hace que suceda algo inesperado, tramado por la hija de la prometida de su padre que solo buscan su dinero, un HPPP dejen Reviews plis! xD
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**: Hola, bueno estaba buscando un capitulo de otra historia que tengo de esta pareja y me encontré con este fic que no estaba terminado ni el primer capitulo y pues lo leí y mi cabecita me dio unas ideas y decidí terminar el capitulo incompleto, asi que aquí se los dejo para ver que opinan, saludos.

Alexita Malfoy.

**Capitulo 1.- No Hay compromiso**

Era una de esas noches en los que la noche era calida y fresca, una chica de pelo negro y unos ojos de color verdes se encontraba sentada a un lado de un árbol viendo hacia el lago, sus ojos estaban llorosos y se notaba un gran tristeza en ellos, en esa noche también había otra persona por esos rumbos, el chico pudo notar a la chica, quiso acercarse para ver quien era y como la podía ayudar, pero al ver quien era prefirió irse, pero la chica se había dado cuenta.

-¿Quién esta hay?-pregunto la chica parándose

-Descuida ya me voy-le dijo el chico

-No, espera-le dijo la chica a unos pasos de el

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le pregunto el chico algo agresivo

-Descuida Potter, solo quiero saber la hora-le dijo la chica

-Pues lo siento, no tengo reloj-le contesto Harry cortante

-Bien, pero no tienes que ser grosero conmigo, no te hecho nada, para que me hablas tan mal, de acuerdo-le dijo la chica enojándose

-Perdón, Parkinson me has hecho demasiadas cosas, así que tengo mucho derecho de hablarte como quiero-le dijo Harry

-Mira Potter, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo, este día no-le dijo Pansy pasando por un lado, pero este la detuvo, el chico estaba ya enojado y como la luna se escondía tras las nubes no pudo notar los ojos llorosos de la chica.

-O sea que tu puedes molestarme cuando tu quieres y yo no, tu y malfoy me han hecho demasiadas cosas y me vengare-le dijo harry molesto

-Suéltame, tu no sabes nada acerca de mi, tampoco sabes por que era como era y si quieres vengarte, véngate de malfoy pero a mi no me molestes-le dijo Pansy al momento que la luz de la luna alumbro su rostro lleno de lagrimas, Harry la soltó.

-Yo… ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto harry, pansy no le contesto y siguió caminando, harry trato de no preocuparse y se fue a su sala común.

Al día siguiente Harry se encontraba en el gran comedor y pudo notar a Pansy con los ojos rojos y Draco a un lado como reclamándole algo, la chica no le hacia caso y parecía que tampoco tenia interés en su comida, pudo notar como se sobresalto la chica al sentir un golpe en la mesa que había hecho Draco al ver que no le hacia caso.

-Te estoy hablando, que acaso no me estas escuchando?-le dijo Draco

-No-le contesto Pansy

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-le pregunto el chico enojado

-Lo que oíste, no te estoy escuchando, no me interesa ni una sola palabra de lo que me dices-le dijo Pansy viéndolo a los ojos, la cara de Draco se torno a un rojo como el pelo de Ron, no se pudo controlar y le tiro el plato de la comida en su ropa, Pansy se paro rápidamente del lugar y trato de quitarse la comida que tenia enzima, todos los del gran comedor se quedaron viendo la escena y comenzaron a reírse, todos menos el trío, aunque Ron quería reírse pero Hermione le tiro un codazo, Pansy sumamente enojada, tomo el vaso de chocolate y se lo vació a Draco en el pelo, el chico se levanto y le dio una cachetada a la chica, Pansy con los ojos llorosos.

-Eres un idiota Draco Malfoy-le dijo la chica saliendo del lugar, todo el mundo se quedaron viendo a Draco con miedo y otros sumamente indignados

-¿Qué le sucede a ese idiota?-dijo Hermione sumamente enojada

-Pues quien sabe, pero pues se lo merece por todo lo que nos hace-dijo Ron

-Claro que no, ni una mujer tiene que ser golpeada por un hombre y mucho menos por malfoy aunque nos haga demasiadas cosas, no es justo, pobre chica, acaso que no viste, yo la verdad eh notado extraña a Parkinson, últimamente a tenido los ojos llorosos y siempre que pasa a mi lado ya no me insulta-le dijo Hermione

-Yo ayer la vi y estaba llorando- hablo Harry

-Vez lo que digo Ron, saben que iré a buscarla-dijo hermione saliendo

-¿Por qué se mete en eso?-pregunto Ron

-No se, pero mejor vamos por si sucede algo-dijo Harry ambos salieron del lugar y siguieron a hermione.

-Chicos no pueden entrar al baño, iré a ver si esta-dijo Hermione entrando

-¿Qué haces aquí, vienes a burlarte?-le dijo Pansy cuando vio a Hermione

-No y aunque no lo creas, vine a ver como estabas-le dijo Hermione

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Pansy tirada en el piso, Hermione se acerco a ella y la ayudo a pararse

-Por que aunque no lo creas, te eh visto últimamente muy mal y aunque me hayas hecho muchas cosas me preocupas-le dijo Hermione

-Yo, no pues muchas gracias, pero no necesito que te preocupes por mi, voy a estar bien-le dijo Pansy tomando sus cosas y saliendo del baño, al salir quedo cara a cara con los dos chicos.

-Eh…tienes una gota de sangre, aquí-le dijo Harry acercando su mano al labio de la chica, pero esta retrocedió.

-No es nada, con permiso-dijo Pansy cuando paso en medio de los chicos. Hermione salio del baño con el semblante preocupado.

-¿Qué sucedió?-le pregunto Ron

-No pude hacer nada-dijo la castaña tristemente

-No te preocupes Hermione, ya se las arreglara sola-le dijo Harry

-Eso espero…Bueno vamonos a clases-les dijo la chica al momento que Ron le entregaba su mochila.

Las clases siguieron su curso normal, Pansy a pesar de todo entro a ellas, aunque muy apartada de la gente de su Casa, Hermione no dejaba de mirarla, Harry y Ron trataban de que su amiga ya no se preocupara tanto, pero no podía evitarlo, le había dado tanto coraje al ver como Draco la bofeteaba.

-Hermione, déjalo asi ya-le dijo Ron mientras caminaban por los pasillos del colegio, Harry al ver la preocupación de su amiga, hacia que el también se preocupara.

-Chicos los dejo, tengo que hacer unos deberes-les dijo Harry a Hermione y Ron, los cuales se despidieron del chico.

Harry el cual pasaba por el pasillo que daba al lago vio un montón de cabello rubio y otro negro forcejeando, sabia de quienes se trataban asi que se acerco un poco para asegurarse de que no sucediera nada malo.

-Suéltame-le decía Pansy al rubio que la tenia sujeta del brazo

-Mira Parkinson o dejas de comportarte asi o te olvidas del compromiso, ¿me entendiste?-le dijo Draco molesto y sin soltarla

-Pues lo olvido, no quiero casarme contigo-le dijo Pansy, quitándose el anillo, muy apenas y aventándoselo, Draco furioso la empujo haciendo que esta cayera al piso, recogió el anillo y se acerco a ella un poco

-Eres una…-

-Ya basta Malfoy, será mejor que te largues-le dijo Harry molesto cuando se acerco y lo apuntaba con su varita.

-Vaya pero si es Potter y una vez mas quiere ser el Héroe-le dijo sarcástico

-Te lo advierto Malfoy, ponle un dedo enzima y te haré sufrir del dolor que hasta lloraras-le dijo Harry que en sus ojos se notaba una furia espantosa, algo que hizo que Draco retrocediera sin darse cuenta.

-Ya no hay vuelta de hoja Parkinson-fue lo único que le dijo a Pansy, la cual aun se encontraba en el suelo, para después marcharse, Harry aun lo apuntaba con la varita, hasta que lo perdió de vista. Se acerco a Pansy la cual se levanto al instante y se disponía a irse, pero Harry la llamo, haciendo que se detuviera

-Parkinson, se que no, nos llevamos muy bien, pero a Hermione le preocupas y no me gusta verla asi, si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarnos-le dijo Harry quien miraba la espalda de la delgada chica.

-Yo…gracias-le dijo Pansy antes de marcharse, Harry en ese momento sintió un poco de lastima por la chica, al perderla de vista el siguió también con su camino.

En la cena Harry le contaba lo sucedido con Draco y Pansy, se asusto al ver la cara completamente roja de su amiga.

-Es que es un maldito bastardo-dijo Hermione golpeando la mesa con su puño

-Pobre, ahora si que ciento lastima por ella-dijo Ron cuando poso su mirada en ella, la cual se encontraba en la mesa de Slytherin con su amiga la gorda y su amigo el moreno, el cual le daban apoyo.

-Si, muy a penas y come-dijo alguien que llego al lugar

-Luna, nos asustaste-dijo Ron con un sonrojo al ver a la chica

-Lo siento-le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿La has observado?-le pregunto Hermione

-Si, desde la semana pasada-le contesto la rubia cuando se sentó a su lado

-¿Qué fue lo que viste en ella?-esta vez fue Harry el que había preguntado

-Pues no mucho, una vez la encontré en el lago llorando, supongo que es por lo de su madre-dijo Luna como si supiera lo que ella sentía.

-¿Qué sucede con su madre?-le pregunto Ron cuando la veía embobado

-¿No sabéis?-les pregunto Luna, todos negaron con la cabeza-Bien les diré, lo que me dijeron por hay es que su madre murió en un accidente de avión o carro, desde ese momento su padre no es mas que un alcohólico y parece que tiene arranques de furia-dijo Luna abriendo sus ojos como si fuera un cuento de terror-Ahora Malfoy no hace nada mas que recordarle la muerte de su madre, lo se por que los vi hablar de eso-les dijo Luna al ver que la veían como cuestionando como lo sabia-Entonces Parkinson, creo que le dijo que el era una persona arrogante, estupida, prepotente, egoísta, vanidoso, ambicioso y cosas asi y desde ese entonces, este solo la molesta y al parecer ella ya no quiere tener ningún compromiso con el, a demas de eso, me dijeron por hay que estaba mas triste por que al parecer su Padre, recuperado del alcoholismo, esta saliendo ya con otra mujer, la cual a ella no le agrada-termino Luna de contar, para ver como la miraban el trío sorprendidos.

-Que horror-dijo Hermione después de unos minutos

-Malfoy es un desgraciado-soltó Ron furioso

-Ven, les dijo que hay que ayudarla-dijo Hermione dando otro golpe en la mesa

-No lo se Hermione, no creo que acepte nuestra ayuda, a demas, lamento todo lo que le paso, pero aun asi no me agrada-dijo Harry que miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin para ver a la pelinegra sonriéndoles sin gana a sus dos amigos.

-Yo no se ustedes, pero yo si voy ayudarla-les dijo Hermione decidida

-Yo también te ayudo-le grito Luna haciendo que todos la vieran con cara de asco o molestia, Ron furioso les lanzo una mirada a esas personas, haciendo que regresaran a lo que estaban haciendo.

-Yo también te ayudare Herms-le dijo Ron quien miraba a la rubia, después de unos momentos, los chicos miraron a Harry esperando a que digiera algo.

-¿Qué?, esta bien, esta bien, yo también-les dijo resignado, Hermione sonrió de lo mas contenta, al ver que su amigo la ayudaría también.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.- Podemos ser amigas**

Pansy salía del Gran Comedor dejando a sus amigos, tenia la mirada perdida, sintió como varias personas la seguían, así que no tuvo mas remedio que girarse para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Me pueden dejar de seguir?-les dijo Pansy una vez que los vio

-Lo siento, no te seguimos vamos a nuestra Sala común-le dijo de mala gana Harry

-Harry, no seas grosero-le dijo Luna con su mirada soñadora

-Como sea-dijo el chico mirando hacia otra parte

-Parkinson, solo queremos ayudarte-le dijo Hermione acercándose a ella

-Ya te dije, no necesito que me ayuden, yo estoy muy bien-le dijo Pansy

-Ven, se los dije, se puede cuidar sola, vamonos-les dijo Harry

-Eso no es verdad, por favor déjame ayudarte-le suplico Hermione ignorando las palabras de Harry, quien la miro molesto.

-En verdad Granger, lo único qué pueden hacer por mi es dejarme sola-les dijo Pansy cuando se encamino de nuevo por donde iba.

-Vaya que no se deja-dijo Ron un poco frustrado

-No me importa, aunque diga que no necesita ayuda, yo se que si la necesita-dijo Hermione con una preocupación en su rostro.

-Hey Potter-

-¿Qué quieres Zabini?-le dijo molesto Harry

-Solo preguntarles, si han visto a Pansy-le dijo algo desesperado

-Si, camino hacia su Sala Común, creo-le contesto Hermione

-Gracias Hermione, adiós tarados-les dijo Blaise cuando siguió su camino

-Te, te dijo Hermione-dijo Ron sorprendido

-Si, bueno Blaise y yo, nos llevamos bien-dijo la castaña un poco sonrojada

-Y tú le dices Blaise, no puedo creerlo, y ¿que vendrá después? Llamar a Malfoy por su nombre- dijo Ron un poco alterado

-No es para tanto-dijo Luna mientras sonreía, haciendo que Ron se olvidara por completo de lo que hace minutos reclamaba.

-Ron tiene razón, solo falta que yo llame a Parkinson, ¡Pansy!-dijo Harry molesto

-Harry, no seas así-le dijo Hermione molesta

-Ya me tengo que ir, los veo después, adiós-se despidió Luna de los chicos mientras se iba dando sus típicos saltitos por el pasillo.

-¿No sabes disimular?-le dijo Harry riéndose del pelirrojo que aun miraba por donde Luna se había ido.

-¿Qué? Nada que ver, vamonos…-dijo Ron caminando rápidamente con su cara del mismo color que su cabello

-

-

-

-¿Ustedes creen que por eso esta enojado Malfoy o hay algo mas que no sabemos?-les pregunto Hermione cuando ya llegaban a su Sala Común.

-No se, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-le pregunto Ron una vez dentro de su Sala Común

-Es que siento que hay algo mas, hoy en la cena, Malfoy miraba con una cara de odio a Blaise y era mas horrible cuando la abrazaba-les dijo Hermione cuando se sentó a lado del pelirrojo

-A mi la verdad no me importa, solo lo hago por que ustedes me lo piden-le dijo Harry cuando se sentó a lado de Hermione.

-¿Crees que Parkinson se haya liado con Zabini?-pregunto Ron un poco asombrado haciendo que Hermione ignorara de nuevo lo que el pelinegro había dicho.

-Con el o con todo el colegio-dijo Harry cuando una risita salía de sus labios, Hermione se levanto furiosa del sillón y miraba con decepción a Harry.

-Sabes Harry, si no quieres ayudarme con lo de Pansy, no lo hagas, pero un favor te pediré, si no ayudas, tampoco comentes-le dijo Hermione cuando salio de su Sala Común molesta.

-La hiciste enojar-dijo Ron mirando al pelinegro que se veía enojado

-No puedo creer que hasta de mi la defienda-dijo Harry molesto

-El comentario que dijiste fue grosero-le dijo Ron quien se acomodaba en el sillón para ver mejor a su amigo.

-Pero si todo mundo lo dice ¿Qué tiene de malo?-le pregunto Harry bufando

-Si, pero tu nunca lo habías dicho-le dijo Ron mirándolo extrañado

-¿Y?-le dijo un poco arrogante

-Sabes, cada vez que hablamos de Parkinson, te pones insoportable amigo, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches-le dijo Ron cuando dejo a Harry solo.

_-Que les dio por ayudar a esa niña tonta, esta hecha de plástico, me sorprende que pueda sentir- _ pensó Harry mientras se revolvía su cabello un poco desesperado y subía a su habitación.

-

-

-

Hermione caminaba molesta sin rumbo, sabia muy bien que Pansy le había hecho cosas y le decía insultos terribles, pero también sabia quien era el que le decía que lo hiciera, sabia muy bien que Pansy había estado enamorada profundamente de Draco y que por eso hacia todo lo que el hacia, solo para agradarle, pensaba que era una tontería, pero ahora iba molesta por el comentario de su amigo, odia que etiquetaran a la gente. Hermione se detuvo en seco, cuando vio a Pansy recargada en una ventana por los pasillos del Colegio, supuso que estará haciendo su guardia, se acerco a ella y se recargo al igual que la chica, aun lado de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?-le pregunto con su voz triste

-Solo quiero ayudarte-le dijo Hermione

-¿Pero en que quieres ayudarme? A mi no me pasa nada-le dijo Pansy cuando trataba de disimular una sonrisa, la cual no había salido como ella quería.

-Quiero ayudarte en lo que sea que te suceda, por que aun que no lo creas, yo se que si te sucede algo, solo es cuestión de que me digas que es, Pansy-le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que hizo que Pansy se sintiera mucho mejor.

-Es que es una tontería-le dijo Pansy negando con la cabeza y mirando hacia el horizonte

-¿Qué es una tontería?-le pregunto Hermione

-Mi vida, mi padre se piensa casar con una mujer que simplemente le interesa su dinero y no me cree, ni me escucha, mi madre ya no esta y Draco no hace nada mas que recordármelo, yo creí que estaría apoyándome en estos momentos, pero me doy cuenta de que simplemente el no me ama y no quiero pasar mi vida con una persona la cual no me ama, mi vida no podría ser mejor-le dijo Pansy cuando unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-No digas tonterías, solo estas pasando por un mal momento, ya veras como se arreglara todo, tienes a Blaise que te ayuda siempre que puede, el único problema aquí cierto es Malfoy-le dijo Hermione tratando de animarla

-Tienes razón, el y la estupida novia de mi padre-dijo con cierta amargura en su voz

-Pansy, creo que podemos ser amigas, solo es cosa de que te abras un poco mas a las personas y seas lo que realmente eres-le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-Todos me toman como una zorra y esas cosas, quien quisiera hablar conmigo, aparte de ti-le dijo Pansy un poco triste

-Muchas personas, solo es cosa, como te lo dije anteriormente, que seas como realmente eres, ¿Qué me dices? ¿Amigas?-le pregunto estirando su mano para que la tomara

-Amigas-le dijo Pansy tomando la mano de Hermione.

-Genial, así podré ayudarte, no dudes en llamarme cuando necesites algo, nos vemos Pansy-le dijo Hermione mientras caminaba para irse

-Gran…Hermione-le grito la chica antes de que se fuera.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto con una sonrisa

-Gracias-

-No hay por que-fue lo último que le dijo para después irse.

Continua

**N/A: Bueno gracias por los 3 Reviews que me dejaron, se los agradezco, aquí les dejo el 2 Capitulo… Chao besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.- Reconciliación**

Al día siguiente Pansy se encontraba en el Gran comedor con Blaise y Millicent, se le veía un poco mejor hasta que cierto rubio entro por la puerta, sus miradas chocaron y de un momento a otro la mirada de Pansy se volvió triste y llena de resentimiento.

-Tranquila, solo pasa de el-le dijo el moreno

-No es tan fácil Blaise, sabes muy bien que Draco ah sido mi primer amor-le dijo Pansy jugando con su comida

-No será mas costumbre que amor, desde chiquitos se tiene ese trato de novios y solo por el compromiso que sus padres les hicieron, aunque nunca te tomaba enserio-le dijo Millicent

-No es costumbre, se muy bien que lo que siento por Draco es amor, un amor que no creo que pueda olvidar tan fácilmente y aunque me duela haber roto el compromiso, tengo que olvidarme de el, aunque me duele con todo el alma-dicho esto Pansy tomo sus cosas y se despidió de sus amigos para salir del lugar, una vez pasando las enormes puertas, se encontró con el trío, Hermione platicaba animadamente con Ron mientras que Harry la miraba molesto, Pansy se detuvo enfrente de la castaña para decirle unas palabras pero Harry fue mas rápido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le pregunto fríamente, lo cual le hizo recordar a Draco

-Granger ¿Podemos hablar?-le pregunto Pansy después de fulminar al chico con la mirada

-Claro, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, donde no se sienta la mala compañita de ciertas personas-le dijo Hermione mirando a Harry molesta.

-Esto es el colmo-grito Harry una vez que Pansy y Hermione desaparecieron

-La verdad es que tiene razón Hermione, desde que Parkinson dejo de juntarse con Malfoy es mejor persona-le dijo Ron comenzando a caminar

-¿Mejor persona? Ba!... Es una basura-dijo Harry sumamente enojado

-Harry, ¿Por qué la odias tanto?-le pregunto Ron, Harry se sorprendió bastante ante aquella pregunta, ya que ni siquiera sabia el por que.

-Eh… Por que…Puede ser por…Este…-

-No será por que te gusta-le dijo burlón Ron

-Oh si claro, me gusta una persona que desde mi primer curso me molesta-

-Tranquilo era una broma, no tienes por que ponerte así, entremos ya, si-le dijo Ron un poco emocionado

-Claro, para que veas a Luna como tarado y yo reírme de tu cara-le dijo Harry riéndose

-Hey deja de burlarte, la verdad es que Luna no es lo que pensé, en verdad es especial y cada día me gusta mas-le dijo Ron ruborizado una vez que entraron al Gran comedor.

-Claro-le dijo Harry mientras pensaba en el comentario de Ron

-

-

-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-le pregunto Hermione una vez que se encontraban en el lago

-¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?-le pregunto Pansy sin mirarla

-Bueno, tengo mis suposiciones del por que antes eras así-le dijo Hermione

-Así ¿Cuáles son?-le dijo Pansy mirando ala chica interesada

-Por agradarle a Malfoy, creo que asías lo mismo que el solo para que el se fijara a ti y a parte todos necesitamos oportunidades-le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-Pues supones bien, solo que se fijo de la manera en la que yo no quería-dijo Pansy con un tono de tristeza en su voz

-Lo que deberías de hacer es olvidarte de el-le dijo Hermione

-Lo se, pero no es tan fácil, en verdad lo amo-le dijo desviando la mirada

-Claro que puedes y sabes que, yo te ayudare a olvidarlo-le dijo Hermione levantándose del suelo.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?-le pregunto Pansy

-Pues…

-Parkinson…-una voz interrumpió la plática de ambas chicas, Pansy sobresaltada se levanto del suelo al ver que el que había interrumpido la platica se trataba de Draco Malfoy, Hermione lo miro con asco y furia

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Draco?-le pregunto Pansy un poco nerviosa

-Necesitamos hablar, sin sangres sucias en el lugar-le dijo Draco mirando a Hermione

-No le…

-Descuida, nos vemos luego-le dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a Pansy

-Lárgate ya-le dijo Draco molesto, Hermione lo miro molesta antes de marcharse y Pansy solo le dedico una sonrisa a la chica.

-¿De que quieres hablar? Según yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar-le dijo Pansy apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol, Draco se puso enfrente de ella, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Lo siento-susurro Draco

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Pansy sorprendida

-Que lo siento-le dijo Draco un poco molesto

-¡Lo sientes!, claro y antes no te importaba lo que sintiera-le dijo molesta

-Si, lo se, fui un idiota, debí apoyarte en lo que sucedió con tu madre y tampoco debí presionarte para que te acostaras conmigo en esos momentos-le dijo Draco mirándola

-Si en esos momentos y siempre Draco, sabes muy bien que aun no estoy lista y sin embargo te pasas diciendo que soy muy buena en la cama y ahora todos me ven como una zorra y no lo soy, jamás eh estado con nadie y lo sabes-le dijo más molesta

-Pansy perdóname, por favor regresa conmigo, te necesito a mi lado-le dijo Draco acercándose más a ella, Pansy jamás creyó que Draco fuera con ella para decirle esas palabras.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Pansy con los ojos cristalinos

-¿Por qué que?-le pregunto Draco confuso

-¿Por qué quieres que regrese contigo? ¿Por qué me necesitas a tu lado?-le pregunto Pansy, quien era ahora la que se acercaba mas a Draco, quedando a un palmo de distancia

-Por que te amo-le dijo Draco cuando la tomo de la cintura y cuello y la juntaba a su cuerpo, Pansy tomo el rostro pálido del chico entre sus manos, mientras le seguía el beso, se separaron por falta de aire y Pansy lo miraba con ternura y felicidad.

-Yo sabia que me querías, lo sabia-le dijo Pansy mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

-Obvio que te quiero-le dijo Draco separándola de su cuerpo

-¿Esto significa que regresamos?-le pregunto Pansy emocionada

-Así es, Pan-le dijo Draco cuando la volvió a besar, este la separo de el una vez mas y le dijo que iría por sus cosas, que lo esperara en la entrada del aula y ella lo hizo.

-

-

-

-¿Sucede algo Hermione?-le pregunto Ron

-Si, es Malfoy-le dijo sentándose a un lado del chico

-¿Qué con el?-le pregunto Harry interesado

-Lo siento Harry, pero tiene que ver con Pansy así que no creo que te interese-le dijo molesta

-Pero a mi si y a Ron-le dijo una rubia que había llegado al lugar

-Luna, ven siéntate-le dijo Ron ofreciéndole sentarse a su lado, lo cual hizo.

-Lo que sucede es que, estaba hablando con Pansy y en eso llega el, que quería hablar con ella, pero no creo que sea algo bueno-le dijo Hermione desconfiada

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Ron

-Pues no lo se Ron-le dijo un poco molesta

-Pues Malfoy esta entrando y solo-le informo Luna

-Hay que irnos, tenemos clase con ellos, supongo que Pansy ya a de estar en el salón, tengo que hablar con ella antes de que llega Malfoy-les dijo Hermione apresurada cuando tomo sus cosas y salía del lugar a toda prisa, Harry simplemente rodó los ojos molesto y la siguió, mientras ron platicaba con Luna.

-¡Pansy!-le llamo Hermione cuando la vio recargada en la puerta

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto Pansy mirándola extrañada por el cansancio de la chica

-¿Qué sucedió con Malfoy?-le pregunto Hermione

-Ah, bueno veraz… ¡Nos reconciliamos!-grito Pansy emocionada justo cuando Harry alcanzaba a Hermione, la cual tenia una expresión de desconfianza.

-Pero…-

-Yo se que me hizo mucho daño y así, pero me pidió perdón y me dijo que me amaba, lo cual nunca me lo había dicho-Pansy estaba sumamente emocionada.

-Y ahora será la misma basura de siempre-le dijo Harry aun lado de ellas

Continúa…

**N/A: Hasta aquí se las dejo, lamento la tardanza pero últimamente me han encargado mucha tarea, pero descuiden, no pienso dejarla incompleta.**

**Saludos Alexita Malfoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.- Traición **

-Y ahora será la misma basura de siempre-le dijo Harry a un lado de ellas

-¿Disculpa?-le pregunto Pansy molesta

-No te hagas Parkinson, solo era plan de ustedes, para luego burlarte de Hermione verdad-

-Eso no es verdad, Hermione es una gran persona y para tu información Potter, la considero una gran amiga-le dijo Pansy molesta y acercándose al chico

-¡Claro! A mi no me engañas, te estaré observando-le dijo Harry acercándose a ella casi topando sus narices

-Pues obsérvame, idiota-le dijo Pansy casi echando humo por los oídos

-Ya basta Harry, por que no mejor te vas-Harry entro al aula molesto al escuchar las palabras de la chica- Descuida no le hagas caso, solo espero que sea verdad lo que dice Malfoy, bueno entrare al salón, nos vemos luego Pansy-se despidió Hermione entrando al salón.

Pansy al verla entrar y girar la cabeza pudo ver a Draco llegando a su lado

-Entremos-le dijo Draco tomándola de la mano, Pansy se notaba sumamente feliz, en verdad le encantaba Draco.

-Claro Draco, sabias que te amo-le dijo Pansy sonriéndole una vez dentro del aula

-Si lo se, y sabes que yo también-le dijo Draco cuando le daba un pequeño beso en los labios

-Si lo se Draco, me alegra tanto tenerte de nuevo a mi lado-le dijo Pansy

-A mi también Pansy, reconozco que me equivoque y lo siento-le dijo Draco mientras ambos tomaban asiento

-Descuida Draco, todo será mejor que antes-le dijo Pansy cuando lo beso

-

-

-

-Que asco-dijo Harry una vez que los veía

-Harry estoy demasiado molesta contigo-le dijo Hermione girándose hacia atrás de ella para mirar al chico

-Hermione acaso no te das cuenta que son puras mentiras de ella para hacernos daño, lo mas seguro es que Malfoy le esta diciendo que averigüe cosas de nosotros para usarlo en nuestra contra-le dijo Harry molesto

-No me ah preguntado nada acerca de nosotros, deja de alucinar y déjala en paz, a demás no creo que Malfoy hiciera eso con buenas intenciones hacia ella-le dijo Hermione molesta

-Si claro, yo no creo nada de eso-le dijo Harry, Hermione lo miro molesta regresando a su postura anterior mientras que un Ron muy contento se sentaba a su lado.

-Luna es genial-dijo una vez sentándose a lado de la castaña-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Por qué esa cara?-le pregunto Ron confundido, Hermione iba a contestar pero en ese momento el profesor entro y ella ya no dijo nada mas, dejando al pelirrojo con la duda.

Al terminarla clase los primeros en salir fueron Draco y Pansy tomados de la mano, Harry los miraba con furia y Hermione con preocupación, sentía que algo no andaba para nada bien, habían pasado dos semanas, y en todo ese tiempo Pansy y ella no habían hablado para nada.

-Te veo preocupada ¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto el ojiverde a Hermione cuando estaban en la sala común.

-Es solo que no eh hablado con Pansy, y presiento que algo malo va a suceder-

-Que ella arregle sus cosas solas, tu de que te preocupas-le dijo Harry

-Es mi amiga aunque no lo creas, ella no es lo que tu piensas, mejor bajemos al Gran comedor, tengo hambre-le sugirió Hermione

-

-

-

Pansy caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del colegio, era un sábado y casi nadie se encontraba ya que se habían ido a Hosmedage, miraba los pasillos tratando como de encontrar algo, que ni veía si alguien caminaba por el lugar por donde ella estaba, al doblar la esquina choco con una persona.

-Lo siento no te… ah eres tu- le dijo la persona con la que había chocado

-Tan siquiera di lo siento, Potter, no te enseñaron modales-le dijo molesta cuando se levanto del suelo

-Si me los enseñaron, pero no tengo por que aplicarlos contigo-le dijo Harry

-Mira Potter, mejor aquí la dejamos, no quiero pelearme ahora, a demás, que podrían enseñarte tus padres, están muertos y tus tíos son unos idiotas-le dijo Pansy cuando lo dejo sumamente molesto y siguió con su camino, no sabia ni que hacer, pero en esos momentos todo era mejor que pelarse con Harry Potter, caminaba con toda la lentitud que podía, hasta que paro en seco al ver algo en la profundidad del pasillo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no tenia crédito lo que sus ojos veían, se acerco un poco mas para visualizar mejor, pero todo confirmaba que era Draco, el amor de su vida, con otra persona, besándose apasionadamente con una chica.

-¿Draco?-le dijo con la voz entrecortada, el rubio se separo de la chica para ver a Pansy a unos centímetros de el.

-¿No que se iría a Hosmedage?-le pregunto la morena que aun tenia sus brazos en el cuello de Draco

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto con frialdad y molestia

-¿Por qué me haces esto? Pensé que habías cambiado, me dijiste que me amabas y que no podías vivir sin mi-le dijo Pansy llorando

-Nunca dije que no podía vivir sin ti, solo te usaba, acaso no entiendes, eres buena en todo y sobretodo en la cama-le dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona

-ERES UN IDIOTA-le grito Pansy cuando le dio una bofetada y se marchaba del lugar con los ojos llorosos.

Llego a las afueras del colegio donde se dejo caer al suelo una vez más, no sabia por que siempre caía en las mentiras del rubio, lo amaba de eso podía estar segura, pero ese amor jamás podría ser correspondido, abrazo sus piernas y hundió su cabeza en el hueco que hacían su brazos, hacia se la paso unos momentos hasta que escucho como una rama se rompía, levanto el rostro para visualizar a Harry Potter, enfrente de ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, agacho su cabeza y se quito las lagrimas, hasta que el le dirigió la palabra.

-¿Qué se siente que la persona que amas te engañe, en verdad eres una tonta, solo tu crees las tonterías que malfoy te dice, no tienes cerebro o que?-le dijo fríamente Harry

-Cállate-le dijo en un susurro, el cual pudo escuchar perfectamente bien

-¿Quieres que me calle? Pero si es la verdad, en verdad pensaste que Malfoy te amaba, que ilusa y tonta eres-le dijo Harry sin importarle nada

-¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE!-le grito una vez mas sin pararse de su lugar

-¿Qué me calle?-le dijo molesto, camino hacia donde se encontraba Pansy y la tomo de las muñecas levantándola del suelo-Cállate tu mejor, con mis padres, óyeme bien Parkinson, con mis padres nunca te metas, no te lo permito-le dijo molesto

-¡SI, SI LO QUE DIJAS, DEJAME EN PAZ-le dijo tratando de soltarse del chico

-Pídeme perdón-le dijo Harry apretando con fuerza las muñecas de Pansy

-Perdón-le dijo en un susurro muy pequeño

-¿Qué?-le dijo Harry como si no la hubiera escuchado

-Perdón-le dijo Pansy igual como lo había hecho antes

-No te escucho-le dijo Harry molesto

-PERDON, PERDON, PERDON-le grito Pansy clavando sus ojos con los del chico y logrando soltarse del chico, para salir del lugar rápidamente.

-Creo que te pasaste-le dijo alguien detrás de Harry

-¿Ron? ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Harry un poco sacado de onda por la actitud de Pansy

-Amigo esta vez si te pasaste-le dijo Ron

-Se metió con mis padres Ron, pero si, en verdad esta lastimada-dijo Harry mas para el que para Ron

-Si, Harry pero tu la has estado molestando toda la semana-le dijo Ron

-Si ya lo se, creo que debería pedirle unas disculpas, pero creo que será mejor otro día, por ahora no quiero hacerla sentir mas mal-dijo Harry con un poco de lucidez en sus pensamientos

Continuara…

**N/A: **Ya lo se me merezco todo lo que quieran darme, me tarde mucho, pero pues la escuela no es nada fácil, me quito mucho tiempo, pero aquí les tengo este capitulo, les prometo que no se los dejare a la mitad, solo denme tiempo y así, no los dejare sin final, de eso no se preocupen, pues espero que les guste el capitulo, el que sigue será mas emocionante, ya habrá mas interacción con Pansy y Harry, ya casi no habrá insultos y ya será un poco mas de amistad, yuju, bueno espero y les guste, los quiero mucho, gracias por leer..

Alexita Malfoy


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.- La mentira**

Pansy se encontraba en su cuarto con las sabanas hasta su cabeza, sus ojos estaban demasiado hinchados por tanto llorar, era domingo y no quería salir de su habitación, Blaise trataba que la chica se levantara de la cama, pero al parecer no podía lograrlo.

-Vamos Pansy, no puedes estar así, no te das cuenta que es eso lo que Draco quiere, verte destrozada, no le des la oportunidad de que lo logre, tienes que levantarte y demostrarle que no es lo único que te importa en este mundo-le dijo el moreno preocupado

-Es que si lo es Blaise, no lo entiendes-le dijo entre sollozos

-Claro que no Pansy, no es el único en este mundo-le dijo Blaise

-Blaise enserio no quiero salir-le dijo Pansy

-Esta bien Pansy, pensé que eras mas fuerte y que ningún idiota como Draco te vencería, pero creo que me equivoque, no eres la persona que pensé que eras-le dijo molesto el chico cerrando la puerta con fuerza, Pansy al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse se levanto de la cama limpiándose las lagrimas.

-

-

-

-¿Crees que baje?-le pregunto Hermione a Ron demasiado preocupada

-No lo creo estaba demasiado triste por lo de Malfoy-le dijo Harry

-De seguro la hiciste enojar más verdad-le dijo molesta Hermione

-Sabes que mejor me voy, no tengo ganas de pelearme-le dijo Harry saliendo del gran comedor cuando se topo cara a cara con Pansy

-Parkin-

-Ahora no me molestes Potter-le dijo Pansy cuando iba a entrar al lugar pero la detuvo tomándola del brazo

-Necesitamos hablar-le dijo Harry

-Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo-le dijo Pansy

-Tu no, pero yo si, así que dije vamos-le dijo Harry cuando la jalaba con fuerza del brazo y la llevaba al lago

-Suéltame, que ahora eres maltratador de mujeres-le dijo molesta cuando se soltó

-Solo quería pedirte perdón-le dijo ya sin paciencia

-¿Pedirme perdón?-le pregunto un poco incrédula

-Si-le dijo harry

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Potter?-le dijo Pansy burlona

-No estoy jugando, creo que la verdad me pase con lo que te dije ayer y quiero pedirte perdón por eso-Pansy vio mucha sinceridad en las palabras del chico, pansy miro asía el suelo y luego a los ojos del chico

-Supongo que yo también te debo una disculpa, jamás debí meterme con tu familia, lo siento-le dijo Pansy un poco a penada y triste

-¿Te sucede algo?-le pregunto Harry al ver sus ojos cristalinos

-No me pasa nada Potter-le dijo Pansy

-De acuerdo, bueno era todo lo que tenia que decirte-le dijo Harry

-Bien, nos vemos Potter-le dijo Pansy cuando comenzó a caminar

-Parkinson-le llamo Harry antes de que se marchara, Pansy se giro para verlo, el cual estaba cerca de ella, Harry se acerco y le dio un abrazo

-Lamento lo de Malfoy-le dijo en el oído, Pansy comenzó a llorar y se aferro a los brazos del chico, se quedaron un momento hacia hasta que Pansy se tranquilizo un poco

-Lo lamento-le dijo Pansy cuando se separo de el y se quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos

-Veo que ya me cambiaste-dijo alguien detrás de ellos, Pansy se sobresalto un poco y se aferro al brazo de Harry

-Cualquiera puede remplazarte-le dijo Harry tomando a Pansy de la cintura

-Nadie puede remplazarme, apuesto a que si le digo ahorita mismo que regrese lo hace-le dijo Draco un poco molesto

-¿Cómo estas seguro de eso?-le dijo Harry desafiante

-Por que Pansy me ama-le dijo Draco sonriendo con ironía

-Pues se ve que no me conoces-le dijo Pansy aguantando las lágrimas

-Ja, por que no me lo demuestran-les dijo Draco molesto

-No tenemos por que demostrarte nada maldito hurón-le dijo Harry con furia

-Ya veo, o será por que no es cierto-le dijo Draco con frialdad

-Piensa lo que quieras, nos tiene sin cuidado-le dijo Pansy la cual estaba apunto de salírsele una lagrima y antes de que Draco se diera cuenta Harry tomo a Pansy por la cintura i le planto un beso, Draco con toda la furia del mundo se largo del lugar dejándolos solos, algo que Harry ni cuenta se dio, besaba los labios de Pansy con ternura, Pansy le iba a decir algo pero Harry la volvía a besar.

-Potter…-otro beso-Potter…- un beso mas-Draco…ya se fue-le dijo Pansy casi sin aliento

-¿Eh?...Lo siento, me deje llevar-le dijo Harry cuando la soltó y se giraba haciendo una cara de lo tonto que se vio.

-Gracias por ayudarme-le dijo Pansy

-No fue nada-le dijo Harry

-Creo que mejor me voy, adiós Potter-le dijo Pansy

-Sabes que tendrás que decirme Harry, si no quieres que Malfoy sepa que fue todo una mentira-le dijo Harry algo rojo

-¿Estarías dispuesto ayudarme?-le pregunto Pansy sin creerlo

-Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por como te trate-le dijo Harry

-Pero me pediste disculpas, no tienes que hacerlo-le dijo Pansy sin comprender lo que sucedía con el

-Me gustaría ayudarte-le dijo Harry

-Esta bien Po…esta bien Harry, acepto tu ayuda, hablamos después de esto ¿de acuerdo?-le pregunto Pansy

-Claro, nos vemos después Pansy-le dijo Harry, ella solo afirmo con la cabeza para irse del lugar después.

**N/A: **Uff ahora si me matan!! Jaja me tarde mucho, esta vez, pero aquí les dejo este capitulo espero y les guste, los quiero y gracias los que siguen mi historia, adiós.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.- Problemas**

Pansy no entendía la actitud del chico, caminaba sin rumbo y muy pensativa que ni cuenta se dio que Draco iba detrás de ella. Draco se iba acercar a ella pero en ese momento Blaise apareció justo enfrente de la chica.

-Blaise que bueno que te veo, necesitamos hablar-le dijo Pansy un poco triste

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Te esta molestando?-le pregunto el chico al ver a Draco detrás de ella

-¿Quién?-le pregunto un poco confundida, Pansy se giro y pudo ver a Draco marcharse del lugar-A no, ni siquiera sabía que esta por aquí-le dijo Pansy con la mirada perdida y apagada

-Bueno, eso no importa, ven vamos a la sala común, podremos hablar mejor-le dijo Blaise

Al llegar a la sala común, subieron directo a la habitación de la chica, donde solo estaban dos chicas, las cual Pansy las corrió al momento de entrar.

-¿Qué sucede Pan?-le pregunto Blaise

-Algo demasiado extraño esta pasando con Potter-le dijo Pansy

-¿Y desde cuando te interesa Potter? ¿Pansy acaso…-

-NO Blaise, ni al caso, es solo que, las ultimas semanas me ah tratado de la peor forma que puedes imaginarte, peor que como Draco lo hacia cuando estaba conmigo, y sabemos muy bien que Potter no es de esos, y ahora quiere ayudarme con la mentira que el le dijo a Draco, la verdad no se si…

-¿Qué mentira?-le pregunto curioso

-Pues veras, le dijo a Draco que el y yo…bueno, que estamos juntos y a demás…-

-¿Qué están juntos? Pansy, y ¿Eso es verdad?-le pregunto Blaise sorprendido

-TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE ES MENTIRA-le dijo enojada

**-**Lo siento, se me había olvidado, bueno y que mas paso, no creo que Draco se la haya creído, sabes como es el-le dijo el moreno

-Bueno pues Potter… es que es demasiado penoso decirte esto blaise-le dijo Pansy poniéndose colorada

-Vamos Pansy, prácticamente somos hermanos-le dijo el chico

-Yo diría gemelos-le dijo sonriendo un poco

-Entonces dime que hizo Potter para que se la creyera, ESPERA, no me digas que… ¿que te beso?-le dijo al ver el rostro de su amiga

-Si, eso hizo y quiere seguir con esto, pero yo no se si hacerlo-le dijo tocándose la cabeza

-Pues claro que debes seguirla, será la forma mas buena de darle a Draco en donde mas le duele, saldría en el profeta, ya me lo imagino "Draco Malfoy es sex simbol de hogwarts fue dejado por la cual seria su prometida, Pansy Parkinson, por el famosísimo niño que vivió, el mayor rival de Draco Malfoy-le dijo Blaise haciendo una pequeña escena

-Tienes razón, es la mejor forma de vengarme de Draco, le daré gusto en donde le duele, en su orgullo-le dijo con una sonrisa y mirando a su amigo-Eres un genio, tendré que hablar con Harry de esto-le dijo Parándose de su cama

-Solo una cosa Pansy-le dijo el chico antes de que su amiga saliera de la habitación

-¿Cuál?-le pregunto frunciendo el seño

-Sabes muy bien que si, el profeta es rápido y así, pero en cosas de amor el Corazón de Bruja es mejor y ese es un poco mas tardado, y así para que pueda salir en todas partes, por eso esta mentira durara un poco de tiempo…-

-¿A que te refieres? Ve al grano Blaise-le dijo Desesperándose

-Bueno que durante lo que dure la mentira, puede que te llegues a enamorar de Potter-

-Vamos Blaise, yo enamorarme de Potter es una locura-le dijo Pansy burlona

-Todo puede pasar, así que prométeme que no te vas a enamorar de el, y si llega a pasar asegúrate que el también lo este, no quiero que sufras-le dijo Blaise

-No te preocupes-le dijo cuando salio de la habitación

-

-

-

-¿Qué hiciste que?-le pregunto Hermione sorprendida

-Me vas a regañar, no querías que ayudara a esa muñeca de plástico, pues lo hice no, aunque no fue la mejor forma-dijo molesto

-Nada de eso Harry, pero sobrepasaste mis pensamientos, jamás pensé que podías hacer algo como eso, te lo agradezco-le dijo Hermione sorprendida

-Vamos Hermione ya déjalo, mira como lo pones-le dijo Ron burlón

-Como tu con Luna-le dijo Harry con cara de molestia, Ron simplemente se tapo el rostro con el Profeta.

-Bueno los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer-les dijo Hermione cuando se fue, pasaron unos 5 minutos y durante ese tiempo Ron no dejaba de ver a Luna que se encontraba a unas cuantas mesas de ellos.

-Por que no vas de una vez Ron-le dijo Harry burlón

-Tienes razón, iré con ella-le dijo Ron cuando se marcho y lo dejo solo, no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando una voz le hablo al chico.

-Potter-

-¿No quedamos en que me dirías Harry?-le dijo el ojiverde al saber quien era

-Lo siento, pero es difícil llamarte así, cuando te eh llamado por tu apellido prácticamente toda mi vida-le dijo Pansy

-Bueno esta bien, ¿que sucede?-le pregunto Harry

-Necesito hablar contigo-le dijo Pansy aun parada a un lado de el

-Esta bien, siéntate-le dijo señalando la silla enfrente de el

-Puede ser en privado-le dijo Pansy

-¿Qué acaso no quieres que nos vean juntos?-le dijo molesto

-No es eso, pero no creo que sea bueno decirte lo que quiero con toda esta gente viéndonos-le dijo un poco molesta

-Bien, pero déjame decirte que me quitas el tiempo, pero esta bien-le dijo Harry

-Sabes que, si te quito tu tiempo, mejor lo hablamos en otro momento-le dijo Pansy molesta cuando salio del lugar, aunque Harry no quisiera seguirla, la curiosidad por saber que era lo que le diría lo hizo seguirla, así que corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y la vio casi saliendo al gran lago, cuando le grito, puedo ver cuando se giro a verlo y solo sintió como se resbalaba asta llegar a donde ella, cayendo así enzima de la chica.

-Rayos Potter no sabes leer-le dijo Pansy apoyándose en sus codos

-No estaba viendo los letreros si no a ti-le dijo Harry apoyándose con las palmas de su manos

-Si de eso me di cuenta-le dijo Pansy riéndose

-Te vez mejor cuando te ríes-le dijo Harry un poco sorprendido al ver lo que había dicho, Pansy solo desvió la mirada.

-Bien, este, ¿para que me seguiste?-le dijo Pansy tratando de desviar el tema

-A bueno, quería saber que era lo que me dirías-le dijo Harry un poco calmado

-Pero pensé que estabas ocupado-le dijo sarcástica

-Si, si lo estaba, pero quiero saber-le dijo Harry, Pansy sonrió irónicamente mirando hacia otro lado cuando se encontró a Draco besándose apasionadamente con la misma chica de ayer, su corazón se acelero y un poder enorme de golpearlo se vino hacia ella, pero en vez de eso Pansy tomo la cintura de Harry y lo giro quedando ahora ella enzima de el.

-¿Pero que te sucede?-le pregunto Harry extrañado

-Cállate-le dijo Pansy cuando lo beso bruscamente, Harry se quedo atónito con lo que sucedía, pero al mirar de reojo comprendió todo, así que tomo la cintura de Pansy y como si fuera una cosa liviana, los puso en la misma posición en donde estaban antes.

-¿Que haces?-le dijo molesta

-Ya me besaste a tu modo no, pero déjame decirte que me gusta mas a mi modo-le dijo Harry cuando la tomo del rostro delicadamente y unía sus labios a los de ella, Pansy jamás había sentido un beso como los de Harry, eran tiernos y dulces, a comparación a los de Draco, los cuales eran agresivos y fríos, así que se dejo llevar, paso sus brazos por el cuello de Harry y comenzó jugar con sus cabellos, a decir verdad y aunque no lo aceptara, los besos de Harry eran los mejores que alguien le hubiera dado, pero el contacto entre ellos no duro mucho, ya que una luz color oro fue directo hacia Harry haciendo que el chico volara al patio.

-¿Qué te pasa? Acaso estas loco-le grito Pansy a Draco cuando corría hacia el ojiverde el cual estaba adolorido tirado en el piso boca arriba

-Vamos me dirás que en verdad estas enamorada de Potter-le dijo fríamente

-Por que no te largas Malfoy y me dejas vivir en paz, te duele que no seas el único en mi vida-le dijo Pansy la cual estaba a unos centímetros de el

-Soy y seré el único en tu vida-le dijo secamente cuando la tomo de la cintura y la beso a la fuerza, Pansy puso sus manos en el pecho del chico y con todas sus fuerzas lo separo de ella.

-No Draco, jamás, ya no serás lo único en mi vida, se acabo-le dijo Pansy cuando tomo a Harry y se marchaban del lugar, hasta llegar a una banca que están por los pasillos

-Siéntate-le dijo Pansy a Harry el cual la obedeció

-Me dolió-le dijo Harry

-Debí imaginar que pasaría algo como esto-se dijo Pansy mas así misma, mientras se sentaba aun lado de el

-Yo también, debí imaginarlo, pero bueno a todo esto que era lo que me ibas a decir-le pregunto Harry un poco desesperado

-Ya no se si se buena idea-le dijo Pansy suspirando

-Eh tenido problemas con Malfoy toda mi vida, creo que puedo arreglármelas, no te preocupes por mí-le dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-No me preocupo por ti, me preocupo por mi-le dijo Pansy mirándolo

-Ah bueno, me dirás ya?-le dijo un poco molesto, Pansy le contó lo que tenia pensado.

-¿Qué piensas?-le pregunto Pansy mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Me pare que es una excelente idea-le dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa

-Solo que hay una condición, que debes tener muy en claro-le dijo Pansy

-¿Cuál?-le dijo el ojiverde frunciendo el seño

-Tenemos que prometer que durante esta mentira, tendremos que…-

-Vamos ya dilo de una vez-le dijo desesperado

-Tenemos que prometer que pase lo que pase no nos enamoraremos-le dijo Pansy preocupada, pero su preocupación se convirtió en enojo cuando Harry comenzó a reírse lo más que pudo

-¿Qué te resulta gracioso?-le dijo molesta

-Yo enamorarme de ti, jajajaja-le dijo Harry

-Si eso, promételo, PROMETEMELO-le dijo molesta

-jajaja te lo prometo, pero eso nunca pasara, no me fijo en personas sin sentimientos-le dijo el chico aun riéndose

-¿Sin sentimientos?-le dijo Pansy sumamente furiosa

-Si, dices que amas a Malfoy, pero ve lo que le planeas hacer, tenia razón en que eras una muñeca de plástico-le dijo Harry aun riéndose

-Así, en todo caso tu también lo eres, por que te recuerdo que tu estas conmigo en esto, IDIOTA-le grito Pansy cuando se fue del lugar furiosa, Harry al escuchar eso se quedo callado.

-Mm, Na, solo con mis enemigos, no como tu-se dijo a si mismo cuando se marcho del lugar

**N/A: Hola hay me paso algo horrible, ya tenia escrito el capitulo y en vez de picarle en SI de guardar le pique no, y lo tuve que volver hacer (, bueno no es idéntico al primero que hice y que me gustaba mas, pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, espero que les guste y gracias por leer, los quiero.**

**Besos y abrazo, Alexita Malfoy.**

4


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7.- Empieza la venganza

Habían pasado varios días desde lo ocurrido con Draco y Harry, Pansy aun estaba molesta por el comentario que el chico le había dicho y cada vez que se lo topaba, trataba de esquivarlo y Harry al parecer eso le enojaba, tenia ganas de vengarse de Draco, pero si Pansy no daba de su parte las cosas no funcionarían, así que un día, cuando ella lo iba a esquivar el la detuvo.

-Parkinson, si sigues huyendo de mi, el plan contra draco no funcionara-le dijo molesto

-Si quieres que continuemos con el plan, tienes que pedirme perdón-le dijo Pansy

-¿Pedirte perdón?, estas loca, ¿Por qué debería?-le dijo Harry confundido

-Dijiste que no tenía sentimientos, y aunque no lo creas si los tengo Potter y no voy a dejar que sigas insultándome, entendiste-le dijo Pansy furiosa

-No te insulte, solo te dije la verdad, aunque no quieras creerla-le dijo Harry rehusándose a pedirle perdón a la chica.

-Pues si no lo haces, no hay Plan contra Draco-le dijo Pansy decidida

-Bien, no lo hay-le dijo Harry

-Perfecto, adiós-le dijo Pansy pasando por su lado, pero este le tomo el brazo

-Lo siento-le dijo Harry al momento que la soltaba

-Así me gusta Potter y cuidadito con lo que dices-le dijo Pansy cuando se marcho.

-

-

-

-Hola Harry, ¿Por qué vienes tan furioso?-le pregunto Hermione cuando lo vio entrar a la sala común.

-La estupida de tu amiguita me hizo pedirle perdón, por haberle dicho que no tenia sentimientos, como si no supera que no es verdad-dijo al momento que se sentó

-¿Y si no querías decirlo por que lo hiciste?-le pregunto confundida

-Por que si no, no haríamos el plan contra draco-le dijo molesto

-Vaya, tendrás que tratarla muy bien si no quieres que deje el plan-le dijo Ron

-Por que tienes que opinar ¬¬ - le dijo Harry molesto

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad y no pienso disculparme por eso, jajaja-le dijo ron burlón

-De verdad que eres insoportable, por que no vas a buscar a luna-le dijo molesto

-Por que esta buscando sus animales raros y siempre me pasa algo cuando la ayudo, pero saben algo, creo que estoy dejando de sentir algo por ella, no se, ya no es el mismo interés de antes-les confeso el pelirrojo

-Pues deberías pensarlo bien, antes de que no sea la decisión correcta-le dijo Hermione

-Tienes razón, tendré que pensarlo bien- les dijo mientras volvía a poner la vista en la revista de corazón de bruja- Wow, las noticias si que vuelan rapido-dijo Ron de repente

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto Harry

-Mhmm, escuchen: _Draco Malfoy _

_Al parecer Draco Malfoy el sex símbol de Hogwarts esta soltero de nuevo y sin compromiso, ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado? Nadie lo sabe, algunas fuentes dicen que el fue el que dejo a su prometida la adorada y refinada Pansy Parkinson. _

_Pero chicas su chico anda suelto por los pasillos del colegio, no pierdan el tiempo y corran por el antes de que alguien se los gane me despido. Blah blah_

-Malfoy empieza la venganza-les dijo Harry quitándole la revista

-

-

-

-Vaya Draco, pronto tendrás a todas las chicas de nuevo detrás de ti-le dijo Goyle

-Eso siempre ah sido así, con o sin prometida-le dijo Draco con superioridad

-Claro es Draco Malfoy, el irresistible, por el que todas mueren, pero no eres el único Malfoy, no te confíes tanto-le dijo Blaise cuando paso por su lado

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunto Draco interesado

-A nada-le dijo Blaise con una sonrisa al momento de irse

-Maldito algo trama y ya sabré de que se trata-se dijo Draco sumamente enojado

-Por favor, ni que fueras importante en la vida de Blaise Zabini, tu ego es mas grande que tu cabeza que ni siquiera puedes ver las cosas como tal-le dijo Pansy al momento que también pasaba por su lado con una gran sonrisa

-Que es el día de díganle cosas a Draco Malfoy- dijo sumamente enojado cuando continuaba su camino.

-

-

-

-Potter, te estaba buscando-le dijo Pansy cuando se topo al pelinegro

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto

-Draco…

-Quiere regresar contigo…

-No…

-Te golpeo…

-No…

-Ya sabe de nuestro plan…

-NO, me dejas hablar…

-Lo siento, ¿Qué con el?-le pregunto el chico

-Pues ah caído redondito, creo que es hora de continuar con la segunda fase-le dijo la chica

-¿Y como haremos eso?-le pregunto dudoso

-La semana que viene hay salida a hosmedage…

-Y eso que-le dijo harry

-Pues que las de corazón de bruja siempre andan por esos lugares, solo hay que saber en que parte podrán estar, que nos vean juntos y que se hagan preguntas y que hagan un nuevo artículo sobre Draco-le dijo Pansy

-¿Pero que pondrían?-le pregunto Harry

-No lo se, tal vez Draco Malfoy puede que haya sido votado, por quien seria o cosas así-le dijo Pansy algo desesperada

-No seria mejor que se dieran la idea completa de que fue votado por mí-le dijo Harry

-Pero es muy rapido no crees?-le dijo Pansy algo dudosa

-Si pero piensa, si ponen eso lo primero que haría Draco seria amenazarte y sabemos de lo que es capaz, mejor que lo sepan de una vez-le sugirió Harry

-Creo que tienes razón, ¿Pero como haríamos para que se dieran la idea?-le pregunto Pansy

-Fácil, así-le dijo Harry cuando la tomo de la cintura y le planto un beso

-Okay, ya entendí-le dijo Pansy quitándolo rápidamente

-Bueno entonces nos vemos el sábado-le dijo Harry marchándose del lugar y tocando sus labios como recordando el rose y sabor de los labios de aquella chica.

-Que rayos me pasa-dijo sobresaltado-¿Por qué demonios hice eso? Lo puede decir un beso, necesito dormir- se dijo así mismo algo confundido.

-Potter es demasiado extraño-se dijo así misma Pansy, cuando empezaba a recordar a Draco, decidió ir Blaise y despistarse un poco.

**N/A: **Lamento la tardanza, pero es que últimamente la escuela me tuvo un poco ocupada, prometo actualizar mas rapido. Pero que la historia tiene fin, la tiene, así que no se preocupen y gracias por seguir mi historia aunque me tarde.

Salu2: Alexita Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

Capitulo 8.- ¡TE CASAS!

La semana pasaba rápidamente para Pansy, los nervios la consumían que no ponía mucha atención en sus clases y no comía bien, Blaise comenzaba a preocuparse por su amiga.

-Pansy ¿Te sucede algo? Estas muy distraída-le pregunto el moreno

-Estoy nerviosa, faltan dos días para ir a hosmedage y si no funciona o sucede algo?- le dijo Pansy casi sin aliento.

-Debes tranquilizarte, todo saldrá bien, si Draco te ve así comenzara a sospechar-le dijo Blaise tratando de calmarla un poco.

-Tienes razón, tengo que concentrarme, gracias blaise no se que haría sin ti-le dijo Pansy mas tranquila, la cual se distrajo con el sonido de la puerta al momento que se abría y se veía al Profesor Dumbledore.

-Lamento interrumpir su clase, pero necesito a la Sra. Pansy Parkinson, la están buscando, regresara en unos momentos-le dijo el viejo, Pansy se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió con el.

-Disculpe, ¿Quién me busca?-le dijo Pansy una vez afuera del salón y mientras caminaban

-Tu Padre pequeña-le dijo al momento que le decía que pasara a un aula.

-¡Papa! Y… Vanessa-dijo Pansy con desanimo mientras abrazaba a su padre

-¿A mi no piensas saludarme?-le dijo la Señora, era una persona demasiado bella, tenia unos ojos verdes demasiado hermosos, piel morena y cabello rizado y negro, con un buen cuerpo.

-Hola Vanessa-le dijo Pansy sin mirarla-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le pregunto Pansy a su padre.

-Venimos por que tenemos que darles una noticia, pero antes tenemos que esperar a que llegue Georgina-le dijo Vanessa, Pansy al escuchar aquel nombre hizo una cara de asco.

-¿Y se va a tardar mucho?- pregunto algo molesta

-Para nada Pan, ya estoy aquí- le dijo Georgina, una chica de su estatura y un poco mas rellenita que Pansy, pero aun así tenia cuerpo, su piel era pálida, su cabello largo ondulado de color castaño claro y unos grandes ojos azules.

-Bueno ya que llego- dijo al momento que la barría con la mirada- que es lo que tienen que decirnos- dijo Pansy casi como una orden.

-Bueno, lo que tenemos que decirles es que ¡NOS VAMOS A CASAR!-grito Vanessa a las chicas

-¿Qué te casas!?-grito Pansy

-Felicidades Mama, Jack-les dijo Georgina con cara de hipocresía

-Gracias-dijeron ambos

-Acaso no te alegra hija-le dijo el Padre a Pansy

-¡Claro como no tienes idea!-le dijo Pansy furiosa al momento que salía del aula

-Hija…

-Espera, déjame hablar con ella-le dijo Georgina

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, a ella la escuchara, sabes como son los niños amor, no te preocupes-le dijo Vanessa, Georgina sonrió de lado y alzo la ceja en forma de victoria, mientras su mama le guiñaba un ojo, al momento que jack la vio su cara cambio a una de niña buena.

-Si tienes razón, ve con ella-le dijo Jack, Georgina sonrió y salio del lugar con una larga sonrisa.

-

-

-

Harry caminaba por los pasillos en busca de la pelinegra tenia que hablar con ella, se puso fuera del aula donde tenia clase, mientras veía salir a los alumnos, ya tenia rato y pansy no salía, pero fue cuando vio a Blaise y lo detuvo.

-Zabini-le llamo el ojiverde

-¿Qué quieres Potter?-le pregunto Blaise

-Solo necesito saber donde esta Pansy-le dijo Harry

-Ah, pues no lo se, el profesor vino por ella y se la llevo-le contesto Blaise

-Bueno cuando la veas le puedes decir que me busque-le pidió de favor.

-No creo que sea necesario-le dijo mientras señalaba detrás de el

-Pansy, necesito hablar contigo-le dijo Harry poniéndose enfrente de ella, la cual miraba el piso

-Ahora no, en otro momento quieres-le dijo Pansy sin mirarlo

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Harry

-No, solo quiero salir de aquí-le dijo Pansy al momento que lo miro y sus lagrimas corrían por su rostro, Harry la tomo por los hombros

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Acaso Malfoy te hizo algo?-le pregunto preocupado Harry

-No…Draco, no tiene nada que ver Potter…solo déjame sola-le dijo Pansy pasando por su lado y dirigiéndose al lago.

Pansy se sentó en el suelo, recargándose en unos de los árboles que quedaban enfrente del lago, tenía la mirada perdida y triste, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sus manos sujetas al pasto con fuerza.

-Aquí estas, te estaba buscando-le dijo Georgina una vez que vio a la pelinegra

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le dijo con molestia

-Vamos Pansy, éramos muy buenas amigas, ¿Por qué estas así?-le pregunto Georgina

-Éramos, hasta que tu madre se involucro con mi Padre-le dijo molesta

-¿Y eso es culpa mía?-le pregunto con cara de inocencia

-No hagas esa cara que no te queda, se que nada mas esta con el por su dinero, tu misma me lo dijiste, tu madre solo es una interesada-le dijo Pansy con rabia

-¿Y como piensas comprobarlo?-le dijo Georgina con una sonrisa y alzando la ceja

-Créeme, lograre demostrárselo a mi Padre-le dijo Pansy molesta

-Vamos P. si tu querido Padre ya ni confía en ti, crees que te creerá, te recomiendo que no te metas con mi madre y conmigo y seamos las mismas amigas de antes o prefieres que tu padre sufra otra depresión como, la muerte de tu madre, es demasiado fácil caer en el alcoholismo de nuevo, lo difícil es salir, nos vemos hermanita-le dijo Georgina dándole un beso en el cachete.

-Estupida, ¡Odio el día en que te conocí!-dijo Pansy furiosa

-Pansy, aunque no lo creas quiero ayudarte-le dijo Harry una vez que llego al lugar y sentándose a su lado, Pansy lo miro con el semblante triste.

-No tienes por que preocuparte, estoy bien-le dijo mirando hacia el lago

-Mira, se que no nos llevamos muy bien ni nada, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en decirlo, a demás tienes a Hermione y a Zabini…-

-Potter por favor, en verdad, no necesito ayuda-le dijo molesta

-¡Esta bien!, nada mas no digas que no trate de ayudarte-le dijo Harry furioso

-Por favor, en que me has ayudado-le recrimino Pansy

-¿En que?, se te olvida que tenemos un Plan en contra de Draco por hacerte sentir mal y tratarte como trapo…-

-Eso lo haces por que quieres vengarte de el también, así que no lo uses como excusa Potter y si en verdad quisieras ayudarme me dejarías sola, como te lo pedí-le dijo Pansy con la respiración entrecortada

-Si tienes razón, pues ahora no me voy-le dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el lago, Pansy le hecho una mirada asesina.

-Bien, entonces me iré yo, eres patético-fue lo ultimo que le dijo la chica la momento de irse

-Lo que digas barbie-dijo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara cuando la chica se iba.

**N/A: **¿Qué tal? Gracias por leer y no abandonarme ), aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, que espero que les guste, yo se que mis capítulos son pequeños pero así se me dio la idea y pues este capitulo aunque no tenga mucho que ver con la venganza hacia Draco, es importante para lo que sucederá en la relación de Harry y Pansy, espero que les guste.

Salu2: Alexita Malfoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 7

Capitulo 9.- ¡Esto no puede ser!

Los días pasaron rápidamente para Pansy, fue como un abrir y cerrar de ojos y estar en hosmedage con Harry Potter.

-No las encuentro ¿Segura que estarán aquí?-Le pregunto Harry

-Si, siempre están aquí, tienen que estar, ya quiero que… ahh ya las vi Harry-le dijo Pansy alterada. Harry se la quedo mirando sorprendido

-¿Acaso no me oíste?-le dijo molesta

-Me llamaste por mi nombre-le dijo Harry burlón

-¡Claro que no!, Concéntrate que se nos van a ir-le dijo Pansy

-Mhmm… bueno ¿Y que hacemos?-le pregunto Harry

-Hay que pasar por donde están y asegurarnos que nos sigan-le dijo Pansy

-De acuerdo, dame la mano-le dijo Harry estirando el brazo

-¿Para que?-le pregunto dudosa

-Pues para que les de mas curiosidad, Parkinson-le dijo un poco estresado

-Ah claro-le dijo Pansy dándole la mano y comenzando a caminar por el parque.

-

-

-

-Querida estas viendo eso-dijo una mujer gorda de cabello pelirrojo chino

-Si que lo veo, Pansy Parkinson y Harry Potter de la mano-dijo la otra de cuerpo rechonchito, pelo negro y lacio

-Hay que seguirlos, ¿Crees que haya dejado a Draco Malfoy por Potter?, eso si que seria una gran noticia Rose-le dijo la pelirroja

-Ya lo creo Melani, toma una foto-le dijo Rose

-

-Esta funcionando Pansy-le dijo Harry al ver el flash de la cámara

-

-Idiota quita el flash-le reclamo Rose

-Lo siento-se disculpo la pelirroja

-

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- se pregunto Pansy, Harry puso cara de pensativo.

-Tengo una idea-le dijo el ojiverde

-¿Cuál?-le pregunto Pansy, Harry sonrió un poco, al momento que tomaba a la chica de la cintura y la pegaba a el

-¿Qué… que haces?- le pregunto Pansy nerviosa

-Tu pasa tus brazos por mi cuello y solo imagina que soy Malfoy-le dijo, a Pansy no le tomo demasiado imaginarse la cara de Draco en ese momento, mientras que Harry la abrazaba mas, pegándola demasiado a el, acerco su rostro al de Pansy, al momento que miraba a las dos reporteras de Corazón de Bruja con la cámara bien puesta y sumamente impresionadas, Pansy que aun se imaginaba a Draco, no pudo soportar mas y fue ella quien se deshizo de esa distancia, para fundirse en un beso tierno, Harry al sentir el beso de la chica, diferentes a los que le había dado antes, la sostuvo como si fuera una muñeca frágil, ese beso paso de tierno a uno cariñoso y apasionado lleno de caricias

-

-Tenias razón, lo dejo por Harry Potter, ¿Ya tomaste la foto?-le pregunto Rose

-Si demasiadas, sabes, en verdad hacen linda pareja-le dijo Melani

-Bien hay que irnos y comenzar a escribir-le dijo Rose sumamente emocionada

Pansy y Harry se separaron por la falta de aire, Pansy en ese momento dejo de imaginarse a Draco y se separo inmediatamente de Harry.

-Creo, que funciono, ya no están-le dijo Pansy mirando alrededor y algo extraña

-Si…-le dijo Harry el cual no le quitaba la mirada de enzima, Pansy se lo quedo viendo también, ambos se fueron acercando cada vez mas, estaban a punto de unir sus labios cuando aparecieron Ron, Hermione y Blaise, lo que hizo que se alejaran.

-Chicos el tren esta a punto de irse-les dijo Hermione casi sin aliento.

Pansy tomo a blaise de la mano y corrió con el hacia el tren demasiado alterada, pero tratando de disimularlo. En todo el camino hacia el colegio Harry y Pansy estuvieron callados sin mirarse.

-¿Están bien?-les pregunto hermione

-Claro- contestaron rápidamente y al mismo tiempo

-¿Lograron hacer lo que querían?- les pregunto Blaise muy interesado y tratando de animar el ambiente un poco.

-Si- le dijo Pansy la cual no volvió a decir ni una sola palabra en el camino, mientras Harry contaba lo que había pasado.

-Y bueno entonces, solo hay que esperar a ver que ponen en el artículo, ya quiero ver la cara de Malfoy cuando lo lea-Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo lea que San Potter?-le dijo Draco entrando al compartimiento y captando la atención de Pansy, lo cual molesto a Harry, este le iba a contestar pero en ese momento el tren freno fuertemente que hizo que Draco cayera al piso. Harry se levando del asiento y aun lado de el y con una sonrisa en su rostro le dijo-Ya lo veraz Malfoy- todos salieron del lugar dejando al ultimo a Pansy. Draco la tomo del brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

-Suéltame Draco-le dijo Pansy nerviosa

-¿Cuándo lea que Parkinson?-le dijo fríamente

-Déjala en paz, no te dirá absolutamente nada-le dijo Blaise el cual llego y se llevo a Pansy.

-

-

-

El sol estaba mas potente que nunca, todos los alumnos dentro del comedor tenían una actitud hostil, Pansy estaba muy nerviosa, se puso mas nerviosa cuando vio entrar a todas las lechuzas con la revista de corazón de bruja entre sus patas.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-grito una chica de Revenclaw llamando la atención de todos en el comedor, la chica miro a Draco sorprendido, el cual le arrebato la revista que tenia una chica a lado suyo, la comenzó a leer, pero solo tuvo con leer el titulo para que su cara se pusiera roja. Pansy simplemente lo miraba con demasiado miedo.

_¡Draco Malfoy BOTADO!_

_Noticias frescas para un día tan caluroso_

_Queridos lectores en una de nuestras tantas investigaciones descubrimos algo sumamente increíble que ni ustedes pueden creer._

_Draco Malfoy el sex símbol de Hogwarts al parecer no fue el quien rompió el compromiso con la adorada y refinada Pansy Parkinson, mas bien fue botado, pero eso no es la mejor parte. Ayer mi hermana y yo en una de nuestras salidas por hosmedage, vimos ala señorita Pansy Parkinson muy contenta y de manita sudada y besos apasionados._

_Pobre Draco Malfoy, lo peor es que no hayas sido botado, si no que fueras botado por nada mas y nada menos que tu peor enemigo Harry Potter y perdona que lo digamos pero hacen linda pareja, y para que nuestra teoría sea cierta les dejamos estas fotos como pruebas._

_Y Para Draco, te dejamos esta foto, la mejor de todas, un beso entre dos personas sumamente enamoradas, solo para aumentar un poco tu coraje._

_P.D.: Tal vez esto te enseñe Draco hacer una mejor persona con tus novias, o no querrás que todas te dejen por Harry Potter._

_Saludos las Hermanas Brown_

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-dijo Draco sumamente enojado y haciendo bola la revista-PARKINSON-grito Draco rojo de la ira y buscando ala chica, la cual se había salido del lugar, seguida por Harry.

-A donde vas, tienes que enfrentarlo-le dijo Harry tomándola del brazo para detenerla, haciendo que Pansy gritara un poco.

-¿Qué? Estas loco, ¿Qué quieres que me mate? prefiero hacerlo cuando se le pase un poco el coraje-le dijo Pansy la cual se le notaba el miedo en los ojos

-Tienes razón, vamos-le dijo Harry tomándola de la mano

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunto mientras caminaban

-En donde Malfoy no te encuentre-le dijo mientras seguían caminando

-De acuerdo-le dijo Pansy siguiéndolo y sin protestar, pero aun así, preocupada por lo que pudiera suceder entre ella y Draco.

**N/A: **Pues creo que este es el capitulo mas largo que eh hecho, bueno aunque sea un poco jeje, pero espero que les guste y gracias por seguir leyendo, nos vemos en la próxima.

Salu2: Alexita Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10.- ¿Qué te sucede?**

En el Gran Comedor era un lió, Draco estaba furioso que no aguanto las burlas de los presentes y salio del lugar molesto y tirando todo a su paso.

-Vaya que si esta molesto-dijo Ron cuando lo vio salir

-Claro, todos se están riendo de el, ¿que querías?-le dijo Blaise cuando llego

-Deberíamos buscar a Harry y Pansy ¿no creen?-les sugirió Hermione

-Pues vamos rápido, antes de que Malfoy los encuentre- les dijo Blaise

Los chicos salieron del comedor en busca de Harry y Pansy sin darse cuenta de que alguien los seguían.

-

-

-

-Que asco, esta demasiado de polvo este lugar deberíamos ir a otra parte, no es bueno que estemos aquí-dijo Pansy tapándose la boca

-Que querías una mansión, deja de quejarte-le dijo Harry

-No lo digo por eso Potter-le dijo molesta

-Entonces por que… mira no importa, solo espera a que todos entren a sus clases y te vas a tu sala común-le dijo Harry inspeccionando el lugar

-Potter, no creo que haya sido buena idea…-le dijo Pansy algo nerviosa y tosiendo demasiado

-¿Qué? Claro que fue buena idea, Malfoy se lo merecía, ya era hora que alguien le diera su merecido-dijo Harry sumamente molesto y viendo ala chica con furia

-Po...

-No me digas que aun sientes algo por ese…

-¡HARRY! ¡PANSY!-se escucharon unas voces a lo lejos

-Es Hermione-dijo Harry saliendo del lugar sin hacerle caso a Pansy que se veía que le urgía decirle algo

-Hermione, aquí estamos-le dijo Harry saliendo del lugar

-¿Qué hacen ahí?-les pregunto Ron

-Escondiendo a la quejada-dijo algo estresado

-¿Por qué quejada?-pregunto Hermione confundida

-Pues nomás se queja de que hay demasiado polvo que…

-POLVO-dijo Blaise con los ojos como dos aros de aretes, corriendo hacia el aula

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Harry sin entender

-Es alérgica al polvo-dijo este entrando al aula rápidamente, donde vio a Pansy tirada en el piso y con la respiración demasiado acelerada, el chico la cargo y la saco del lugar.

-Yo no lo sabia-dijo Harry preocupado

-Descuida-le dijo Blaise el cual puso ala chica en el suelo

-Espero y le haga mucho daño-dijo alguien llegando al lugar

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le dijo Hermione enojada

-Eso no te importa Sangre sucia-le dijo Draco

-No permitiré que le hables así a Hermione-le dijo Ron apuntándolo con la varita

-¡No ron! No vale la pena-le dijo Hermione tratando de bajar el brazo del pelirrojo

-Como siempre el pobretón queriéndose hacerse el héroe, nomás una cosa, esto no se queda así Potter, me las pagaran y sobre todo Pansy, mejor adviérteselo, si es que despierta-le dijo Draco marchándose del lugar.

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería, su respiración se acelera cada vez mas-les dijo Blaise el cual la volvió a tomar en brazos y corrían.

La noche llego rápido y Blaise aun no salía de la enfermería para decir como se encontraban las cosas con Pansy, Hermione se veía preocupada, pero no tanto como Harry, la puerta se abrió y todos escucharon con atención.

-La señora Promfrey dice que estara bien, que la dejemos descansar-dijo Blaise saliendo del lugar una vez que habían atendido a Pansy.

-¿No debería quedarse alguien a cuidarla por si Malfoy aparece?-pregunto Hermione preocupada

-Tienes razón, pero yo no puedo, tengo una tarea que entregar y es sumamente importante que la haga-les comento blaise

-Yo me quedo-dijo Harry el cual se imagino que ninguno podría

- Draco también las tiene contra ti, ¿Estas seguro? -le pregunto Hermione

-Claro, se defenderme, no se preocupen por mi-les dijo Harry una vez que entraba ala enfermería.

-Creo que se siente culpable-les dijo Ron

-Pero el no sabia, no se puede echar la culpa-le dijo Hermione

-Los dejo tengo que irme-dijo blaise cuando se marcho del lugar

-Ron, gracias por tratar de defenderme-le dijo Hermione sonrojada

-No fue nada-le dijo Ron que se puso como tomate y salio corriendo del lugar

-

-

-

Harry abrió los ojos y se estiro un poco, se sentía incomodo durmiendo en la silla donde se encontraba sentado, miro a Pansy quien al parecer estaba abriendo los ojos con mucho pesar.

-¿Pansy? ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Harry algo preocupado y culpable

-Si… ¿Qué sucedió?-le pregunto sin saber y mirando el lugar

-Pues te lleve a un lugar donde había polvo y no me dijiste nada sobre que eras alérgica a el, debiste decírmelo-le dijo Harry un poco molesto

-Trate de hacerlo, pero saliste con lo de si aun sentía algo por Draco-le dijo Pansy despistada

-¿Lo sigues queriendo verdad?-le pregunto Harry seriamente

-Un amor como el que siento por el no se borra de la noche a la mañana, pero tendré que olvidarlo cueste lo que cueste-le dijo Pansy mirando hacia el vació

-Vamos que lo olvidas rápido, a como eres-le dijo Harry sin pensar

-¿A como soy? ¿Qué haces aquí Potter?-le dijo molesta Pansy

-Cuidándote-le dijo Harry confundido

-Ah cuidándome o insultándome, pues no necesito que estés aquí, se cuidarme sola, a como soy-le dijo molesta, Harry pudo entender al oír lo ultimo.

-Lo siento…

-No quiero saber-le dijo Pansy

-Bien como quieras, después de que uno trata de pedirte pendón y yo que me sentí mal por meterte en ese cuarto y no cave duda que no tienes sentimientos de agradecimiento, me largo de aquí-le dijo Harry molesto

-Pues dale cuerda-le dijo Pansy cuando el chico comenzó a caminar-estupìdo-dijo Pansy al oír el azotazo de la puerta. Pansy miro la puerta por donde había salido el pelinegro, para después mirar hacia el frente de su cama.

-

-

-

Harry ya estaba un poco lejos de la enfermería, se detuvo un poco para pensar si debería regresar, trato de caminar unos cuantos pasos por la dirección en donde iba, pero no pudo.

-Siento que algo no esta bien-se dijo a si mismo- debería regresar, si eso are-dijo Harry cuando se giro sobre sus talones y volvía a la enfermería, al abrir la puerta pudo ver una imagen que lo dejo todo impactado, Pansy estaba llorando con los pies pegados a su pecho y sus brazos rodeando sus piernas, se balancea hacia delante y hacia atrás, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla.

-¿Pansy estas bien?-le dijo Harry algo preocupado al ver el rostro de la chica, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Yo…yo..-Pansy no podía articular ni una palabra, sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como si fueran una manguera, Harry intento acercarse pero Pansy se alejo rápidamente y se cubrió con las sabanas.

-No me toques-le dijo Pansy alejándose lo mas posible de Harry

-¿Qué te sucede?-le pregunto Harry el cual intento acercarse a ella

-No te me acerques, ¡Aléjate!-le grito Pansy

-Me estas asustando, ¿Te sucedió algo?-le pregunto Harry el cual se sentó a un lado de ella, lentamente y sumamente preocupado, Pansy no pudo decir ni una sola palabra antes de que las lagrimas comenzaran a salir de nuevo, Harry se acerco a ella un poco mas y paso un brazo por un lado de su hombro, Pansy se asusto ante el contacto pero después de unos momentos se aferro al pecho de Harry llorando desesperadamente. Harry no quiso cuestionarla así que con su otro brazo abrazo a la chica, mientras que el le acariciaba el cabello, ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados mutuamente.

Al día siguiente Pansy abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolían, pudo ver que estaba, aferrada a alguien, una imagen paso por su cabeza que hizo que se separara de el rápidamente, haciendo que este se despertara.

-Buenos días ¿Te sientes mejor?-le pregunto Harry dando un bostezo

-Si-le contesto secamente

-¿Pansy te sucedió algo anoche?-le pregunto Harry intentando saber

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le pregunto Pansy nerviosa

-Pues te veías muy mal, hasta me asustaste-le dijo Harry

-No me paso nada, será mejor que te vayas Harry-le dijo Pansy esquivando la mirada del chico

-Me llamaste Harry de nuevo-le dijo tratando de que le contestara o grita o lo que fuera, pero eso no fue lo que sucedió.

-Ya lo se, nos vemos luego Potter-le dijo Pansy mirando hacia el piso, Harry paso por su lado y le toco el hombro haciendo que a la chica le dieran unos retorcijones y escalofríos, de los cuales no se dio cuenta, al momento que Harry se fue Pansy no aguanto mas y se fue a bañar, tratando de no pensar en nada.

**N/A: Espero que les guste! )**

**Saludos a todos!**

**Alexita Malfoy**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 11.- Discusiones y planes**

Pansy salio de la enfermería con el uniforme ya puesto, caminaba mirando hacia todos lados, como buscando a alguien, se dirigió hacia el gran comedor cuando Draco pasó por su lado y le guiñaba un ojo. Pansy lo miro con asco y odio, entro al gran comedor, todo el mundo la veía a ella y Draco y unas cuantas a Harry.

-Pansy, ¿Es verdad lo que dice corazón de bruja?-le pregunto una chica de su casa, Pansy se quedo pensando un momento miro a Draco el cual la miro detenidamente, luego con una disimulada sonrisa le contesto ala chica.

-Por supuesto que no, jamás lo dejaría por Potter, ahora si me permites-le dijo

-Pero las fotos son muy reales-le dijo otra amiga de la chica

-Pues las han de ver modificado, con permiso-le dijo Pansy pasando por un lado de las dos niñas, Harry, Blaise, Ron y Hermione pudieron oír con claridad lo que la chica había respondido, para los demás algo no andaba bien, pero en la mente de Harry, simplemente se había burlado de el una vez mas.

-¿Por qué contesto eso?-se pregunto Hermione

-¿Por que?, a de ver sido todo planeado solo para fastidiarme una vez mas-le dijo molesto

-No lo creo Harry, aquí hay algo mas-le dijo Hermione mirando hacia donde se encontraba Draco con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Pues yo no lo creo-le dijo molesto cuando salio del lugar

-Y ahora a este que le pasa-dijo Ron algo confundido

-No lo se-le dijo Hermione mirando con profundo odio a Draco

-

-

-

-Pansy, ¿Por qué dijiste eso?-le dijo Blaise sin entender

-Blaise no quiero hablar ahora-le dijo Pansy

-Vamos Pan, ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto Blaise cuando coloco una mano en su hombro, la chica rápidamente se levanto del lugar y se fue sin decirle ni una sola palabra. Blaise miro a Draco que estaba riendo de lo más contento, se levanto molesto y tomo a Draco de su túnica parándolo del asiento.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-le dijo Draco molesto

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Draco? ¿Amenazarla?-le dijo Blaise furioso algo que le dio miedo a Draco, pero intento disimularlo.

-Mira Blaise, no te metas conmigo-le dijo Draco duramente

-Me meto, Pansy es mi amiga y donde me entere que le hiciste algo, me las vas a pagar, ¿Entendiste?-le dijo Blaise furioso

-Claro, ve con ella consuela a tu mujerzuela-le dijo Draco una vez que se giro, blaise al escuchar el comentario hecho por Draco lo tomo del hombro volteándolo hacia el y le metió un puñetazo en la cara.

-Tampoco hables así de ella y esto si es una amenaza Malfoy-le dijo Blaise cuando se marcho del lugar en busca de su amiga. Blaise camino casi por toda la escuela buscando a Pansy, llevaba como 2 horas buscándola, cuando la vio en la salida que dirigía hacia el lago.

-Pansy, te eh estado buscando-le dijo el chico una vez que llego

-Yo también-dijo alguien detrás de Blaise

-¿Que quieres Potter?-le dijo Blaise molesto

-Quiero saber por que demonios le dijo eso a Malfoy-le dijo Harry molesto y poniéndose enfrente de la chica, que tenía su mirada perdida en la hoja que tenía en sus manos.

-Se casa-fue lo único que dijo Pansy

-¿Qué? ¿Quién Draco?-dijo sorprendido

-No… mi Padre, mi Padre se casa y con esa interesada-le dijo mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro

-Pero Pansy, ¿Acaso no le has dicho lo que sabes?-le cuestiono Blaise

-No-le dijo Pansy al momento que negaba también con la cabeza

-Pero por…-

-Porque si lo hago puede que…-Pansy se cayó y volteo a mirar a Harry que aun se encontraba hay- ¿Qué haces aquí Potter?-le pregunto

-Quería saber, por le dijiste eso a la de tu casa- le dijo Harry ya no muy interesado en eso

-No lo se Potter, no quiero estar en hogwarts y tener que temerle a alguien, quiero vivir tranquila-le dijo Pansy cuando en ese momento le vinieron unas imágenes que intentaba olvidar

-¿Te pasa algo Pan?-le pregunto Blaise al ver la cara de asco y dolor de Pansy

-No, nada, tengo que hablar con el Dombuldore-dijo mientras caminaba un poco

-Descuida Pansy, ya esta todo arreglado, nos vamos en dos días-le dijo Georgina que apareció enfrente de ella.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunto confundida y molesta al verla

-Si querida, desde hoy soy oficialmente alumna de hogwarts y tu mejor hermana-amiga-le dijo Georgina abrazando a Pansy

-¿No será lesbiana?-le pregunto Blaise a Harry que veían con rareza a la chica

-Claro que no lo soy, te lo demuestro-le dijo Georgina enfadada

-Ni te atrevas-le dijo Pansy molesta

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, debiste extrañarme, vamos hoy a escaparnos un rato a tomar unos martines, como los viejos tiempos-le dijo Georgina

-No lo creo, contigo ni ala esquina-le dijo molesta Pansy

-Hay vamos Pan, no seas así o tu papi…-le dijo tomándole un mechón de su cabello, Pansy le quito la mono de la chica con un manotazo-Vamos Pan, no te enojes, Blaise ya ah de saber, de que te preocupas-le dijo Georgina.

-No es el único presente-le dijo Pansy mirando a Harry

-Ah pero si es tu novio Harry Potter, por el que dejaste a Draco Malfoy, nada mal eh-le dijo Georgina mirando a Harry detenidamente.

-No soy su novio-le dijo molesto el moreno

-¿No lo es?-pregunto Georgina confundida

-No, no lo es-le dijo Blaise enojado

-Por supuesto que no-hablo Pansy

-No lo soy-dijo de nuevo Harry

-De acuerdo, pero que genio, Blaise verdad-Georgina se acerco a el-toma-le dijo Georgina dándole una rosa, el cual la acepto

-¡No! ¿Por que haces eso?-le dijo molesta Pansy

-¿Qué hizo?-pregunto Blaise asustado y confundido

-Serás mi pareja en la boda de mi madre, jaja, Potter atrápalo-le dijo aventándole una pelotita. Harry la atrapo por puro reflejo

-¡Genial! Me la tenías que hacer verdad-le dijo Pansy molesta

-¿Seré tu pareja cierto?-le dijo Harry con seriedad

-Lamentablemente-le dijo Pansy molesta

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero ir-le pregunto Harry

-Serás mi esclavo y créeme no querrás eso-le dijo Georgina con una sonrisa-bien, nos vamos en un día, ósea pasado mañana, iré a visarle al ruco quienes irán con nosotras ala boda de nuestros queridos padres-fue lo ultimo que salio de la boca de la chica antes de marcharse-recuerda, nos vemos después-le dijo regresando y marchándose tal y como llego.

-Si así es ella, no me imagino a su madre- dijo Harry una vez que se fue

-Agg, me choca, la odio-grito Pansy lomas que pudo.

-Pan deberías hacer algo, sabes como persuadir-le dijo Blaise posando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, lo cual hizo que se sobresaltara y alejarse de el

-¿Potter, piensas ir?-le pregunto Pansy

-Si, no pienso ser el esclavo de ella-le dijo Harry el cual no había tenido mucha voz en ese momento.

-Bien, solo vístete decente-le dijo Pansy

-¡Claro! En calzones te parece bien-le dijo entre molesto y burlón

-Que gracioso eres-le dijo cínicamente Pansy una vez que el chico estaba lejos de ellos

-Descuida Pansy, bromea, yo me encargo de que vaya presentable, ahora ¿Me puedes decir que te sucede? Cada vez que te toco de sobresaltas y apartas rápidamente ¿Acaso estas molesta conmigo?-le pregunto blaise

-Claro que no, estoy bien, después se me pasa, ando tu sabes, estresada por todo lo que esta por suceder y así-le dijo Pansy evadiendo el tema

-Esta bien, bueno deberíamos irnos, hemos perdido muchas clases-le dijo Blaise que la miraba de una manera extraña.

-Si, tienes razón-le dijo Pansy algo confundida, al ver los ojos de su amigo, en los cuales sintió algo extraño.

-

-

-

Las horas pasaron y Georgina se estaba desesperando al ver que Pansy se tardaba mucho

-Sabes bien que me tardo demasiado-le dijo Pansy al momento de llegar de mal humor

-Lo se, si quieren venir se pueden quitar la capa que me choca que me siga un invisible-les dijo Georgina quitándoles la capa a Blaise y Harry.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo Pansy

-Pues quería escaparme también y como Potter tiene esta capa, pues lo convencí-le dijo Blaise con una sonrisa

-Bueno ya, ya, vamonos-les dijo Georgina molesta

-¿Por qué tiene que venir Potter? Yo no voy- le dijo Pansy enojada

-Mira Parkinson, yo voy por mi capa-le dijo Harry

-Vamos Pan, no seas así y camina- le dijo Georgina con un a sonrisa

-¿Qué estas tramando ahora eh?-le pregunto Pansy molesta

-Nada, querida nada-le dijo Georgina empujando a la chica a la salida.

En un dos por tres los chicos se encontraban en hosmedage, se dirigieron a un bar. donde nadie los reconociera, Pansy se veía sumamente molesta con la presencia de Harry.

-Corazón, quita esa cara, tenemos que disfrutar la vida, ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?, si se puede saber-le pregunto Georgina.

-Ja, es un grosero, el muy…-

-Te recuerdo que estoy detrás de ti-le contesto Harry empezándose a molestar

-¿Acaso pensabas que no sabia?-le dijo Pansy girándose hacia el con la cara roja de ira. En ese momento a Georgina una idea se le vino ala cabeza que hizo que en su rostro apareciera una gran sonrisa.

-Y te enojas, por que dices que no tiene sentimientos y ve lo que haces-le dijo Harry comenzando a enojarse y discutir.

-Basta, -grito Blaise-pueden llevar la fiesta en paz tan solo hoy-les dijo molesto

-Bien-dijeron ambos molestos y mirándose con profundo odio

-Ya se como fastidiarte hermanita-dijo Georgina para si misma

Paso una hora y Pansy y Harry no decían ni una sola palabra, simplemente se lanzaban miradas de odio, de repente Harry soltó un manotazo y le dijo lo que pensaba.

-Tu tienes la culpa de que este enojado, ¿Por qué demonios desmentiste lo de Corazón de bruja, no querías lastimarlo?-le dijo molesto Harry

-Me di cuenta que seria como el y no quiero, ahora podemos dejar de hablar de eso-le dijo Pansy tranquila, pero aun así molesta, y esquivando las miradas de los presentes.

-Saben que así se empieza, primero se odian, luego se hacen amigos y después novios-les dijo Georgina riéndose

-Ya éramos amigos-le dijo Harry molesto

-Eso no es verdad, teníamos un objetivo en común, el cual era lo único qué nos hacia hablar, pero amigos no hemos sido-dijo Pansy

-Es verdad, a de mas eso jamás pasara-contesto blaise rápidamente

-¿Así… y tu como sabes?-le pregunto Georgina coqueta

-Ahh… por que… este… amm…-decía sumamente nervioso

-¿Te gusta mi futura hermana verdad?-le dijo Georgina algo molesta

-¿QUE?-gritaron Harry y Pansy sorprendidos y mirando a Blaise esperando una respuesta.

-Por supuesto que no, ella es como mi hermana, estas loca-le dijo Blaise nervioso

-Si tu lo dices-le dijo Georgina entre cerrando un poco los ojos "tu serás mió Blasesito" pensó G

-¿Disculpen van a querer algo mas para ordenar?-le pregunto una mesera captando la atención de todos en la mesa.

-Una ronda más de lo mismo-le dijo Georgina

-¿Siempre vienes aquí?-le pregunto Harry

-Si Pan y yo siempre veníamos, pero a mi me corrieron…-

-Espera… ¿Estabas en hogwarts? ¿Qué casa?-le pregunto el ojiverde

-En slyterin, nada mas que me corrieron en 3 año, fue cuando Pansy se empezó a juntar con Draco Malfoy-le dijo Georgina

-Así, que interesante y a ti que te importa- dijo Pansy molesta

-Yo solo estaba preguntando, además, estoy hablando con ella no contigo-le dijo Harry

-Saben que mejor nos vamos antes de que estos se agarren de nuevo-dijo Blaise con desesperación.

-Si, tienes razón-le dijo Georgina que estaba demasiado enzimosa con Blaise.

Los chicos se fueron de nuevo al colegio, se fue sin ningún problema de ser atrapados.

Al día siguiente Pansy se levanto con un genio del cual nadie la soportaba

-Pan, solo te recuerdo que mañana nos vamos, para que prepares todo hoy en la noche-le dijo Georgina sabiendo que recordar eso le molestaba

Si, me acuerdo, tienes que recordármelo siempre, por tu culpa tendré que estar con el idiota de Potter todo el día en la estupida boda-le dijo Pansy demasiado enojada

-Huí pero que genio-le dijo Georgina cuando se fue del lugar burlándose de la chica. Pansy simplemente la miro con odio.

-

-

-

Harry en cambio tenia el a fan de hacerle el día imposible a Pansy, en la boda y esos días que la tuviera cerca, por que también seria algo de unos ensayos de boda que el no entendía muy bien, no se iba a dejar. Pero su plan había fallado ese día, ya que no vio a pansy por ninguna parte, pero Harry no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

Dio la noche y todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones arreglando sus cosas, unos con cara de felicidades, una de tristeza y un último confundido.

Al día siguiente los cuatro muchachos se encontraban en el vehiculo que los llevaría a casa del padre de Pansy. Una vez hay, la chica no saludo a su Padre ni ala mujer que estaba a su lado, simplemente ordeno a los elfos subir sus cosas y ella también se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Pero que grosera hija tienes, ni saludo y dejo a sus invitados aquí solos-le dijo Vanesa, la prometida del Padre de la chica

-Déjala, ya veremos que pasa cuando necesite algo-dijo molesto Robert, el padre de la chica, el cual saludo a los demás y los dirigió a sus cuartos, mientras Vanesa y Georgina esbozaban una sonrisa.

-¿Que averiguaste?-le pregunto su madre

-Pues el moreno de ojos esmeralda y ella se llevan horrible, no se, pensé que a lo mejor, podíamos ir a las vegas witch, tu sabes-le dijo Georgina guiñándole un ojo a su madre.

-Oh, entiendo, que brillante hija tengo, bien, hablare con Robert, después de la boda, con eso que no tendré luna de miel, por culpa de la mocosa esta, tan si quiera que me lleve una noche, por que con eso bastara, ¿cierto?-le dijo Vanesa mirando a su hija

-Mama, con eso es más que suficiente, créeme-le dijo Georgina sonriendo.

N/A: Lamento mucho el retraso, pero este tetra que tuve estuvo medio pesado, pero aquí les dejo el capitulo 11, como verán es un poco mas largo, espero y les guste y dejen por hay un reviwes, sea cuales sean sus comentarios son bien recibidos, gracias por seguir mi historia y pues el siguiente capitulo será mas interesante ya verán  .

atte.: Alexita Malfoy.


End file.
